1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blinds used by hunters for hunting animals. More specifically, the invention comprises a hunting blind which attaches to a tree and has multiple branching arms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hunting blinds are often used during hunting. Typically hunting blinds are made of camouflage fabric or wood and are either self-supported or are attached to an existing fixture such as a tree. Hunters utilize the hunting blinds in order to hide from the view of animals in order to get the best shot possible. Hunting blinds can be used for hunting animals such as turkey, duck or deer. It is difficult for the animals to detect movement when the hunter is inside of or obstructed by the hunting blind; therefore, the hunter can move more freely without being detected.
However, hunting blinds can be difficult to set up and bulky to transport. Additionally, hunting blinds are often more akin to tent-like structures and do not blend in well with the environment.
Therefore what is needed is a hunting blind which allows for simple and efficient set-up and which appears to be a part of the environment which it is in. The present invention achieves this objective, as well as others that are explained in the following description.